Heat Hazed Days
by Jazzy mire
Summary: Heiji keeps dying, Kazuha wakes up and it's still Saturday, what's going on? She's stuck trying, but failing, to save Heiji from death. Is there a way out of this hell hole? If you haven't figured it out yet, yes, this is based on Heat Hazed Days. Warning!: Sadfic, one or two swears here or there, nothing serious. Rated-T


I got bored and the song was playing and I was having feels going on so here you go guy's, cry with little ol' me, or don't kill me for the sadness. Swear I had no intentions for sad stuff!~

Summary: Heiji keeps dying, Kazuha wakes up and it's still Saturday, what's going on? She's stuck trying, but failing, to save Heiji from death. Is there a way out of this hell hole? If you haven't figured it out yet, yes, this is based on Heat Hazed Days. Warning!: Sadfic, one or two swears here or there, nothing serious. Rated-T

Heat-Hazed Days

It's hot and muggy, Kazuha hates summer. Where's Heiji anyway? He's the one that wanted to meet up by here anyway; she should've just stayed home. Kazuha sighed, who was she kidding? It's Heiji, meaning there is no way in hell she isn't coming. Wiping away the sweat from her forehead, the boy who was in her head sat next to her with a big "Thump", startling his child-hood friend.

"You're late." Kazuha complains, fanning herself with her hands.

"No," He says panting, had he been running? "You're early."

Kazuha smirked at him and called Heiji an ahou, he shot back, they continued for a good minute until the heat got to them. Heiji started going on about why summer sucks, while Kazuha listened to him, but wasn't really processing what was coming out of his mouth, she was processing those full chocolate lips though. They stopped at a street light, she checked her phone. Twelve thirty? Maybe they can catch a movie or something after lunch, and then it happened so fast, like as fast as the speed of light.

Heiji took his hat off to wipe his sweating forehead, but a gust of wind carried his favorite baseball hat right out of his hands, in panic he jumped right into the middle of traffic to grab it, no one saw the big truck coming. Kazuha blinked, then there was Heiji, hat in hand, both covered in blood, lifeless eyes stared up at the beautiful sunny sky. Blood, everywhere, she blinked again, it was all over her. Reality slapped her like a ton of bricks. Heiji, Heiji, _Heiji_, _**Heiji**_.

Is dead, his blood, she's covered in it, Kazuha starts to hyperventilate, her hand covering her mouth, it was the only thing stopping her from puking, didn't stop the tears from falling.

"HEIJI!" Was that her voice? Why does it sound so, that's right, Heiji's _dead_.

The smell was nauseating, it the smell of a dead body was mixed with Heiji's stupid cheap cologne Kazuha hated. This time she did puke, right all over the side walk, she heard something suddenly, laughter? Kazuha turned to the direction of the sound, her eyes widened. There she was staring at her own reflection except this Kazuha was black everything, black eyes, black hair, you name it. Her smile only grew when she meet Kazuha's eyes, the dark version of herself was suddenly in front of her, Kazuha jerked in shock and fear. Dark Kazuha leaned in to her ear and simply whispered.

"What you see is exactly what you're going to get!"

Kazuha tried to make sense of her words, but suddenly everything got started fade to blackness, the last thing her in her site was Heiji bleeding out in the street.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

She jumped out of bed, in a state of panic, tears falling without care, checking her phone for the date. Wait, it's still Saturday? This can't be possible, he died right in front of her, but it felt so real... Kazuha started laughing hysterically, just a dream, it was just a dream, her giggles died down to relieved sobs. After awhile Kazuha composed herself and got ready to meet Heiji. She won't be telling him about her dream; he'd just laugh and call her an ahou. Kazuha got up and got ready, before long she the dream escaped her thoughts, but were to still there somewhere in the back of her head. Waiting for a chance to resurface.

Something wasn't right, was everything single thing that happen in the dream was happening? Her dad said the same exact things, the television too, hell even the animals passed by the same exact why. Even the same bench she's sitting on, Heiji fell back into the bench like yesterday, a feeling crept up into her at full swing, there was no way right? Just a dream, but what if Kami was giving her chance to rewrite a tragedy? After having an ahou argument with Heiji the stopped at the same street light. Her blood ran cold. No, this wasn't going to happen!

Without looking back, she grabbed Heiji by his wrist must to his confusion and directed him away from the accident waiting to happen, she smiled with relief, it's all going to be alright, Heiji was saved. Kazuha closed her eyes ignoring Heiji calling her name repeatedly with questions, then there was a scream, Kazuha looked up, numerous poles came flying down, Heiji, if Kazuha was paying attention to his expression she would've seen determination as he pretended he didn't see the poles and run right under them. He closed his eyes hearing Kazuha scream his name with so much desperation. Kazuha reached for him, but a stranger pulled her back, her eyes never left Heiji as the boy she loved was pierced by the poles, as the blood gushed from his wounds and mouth, he looked back at her, a look she couldn't decipher before his eyes lost the sparkle.

"You failed again." The person holding her cackled, she turned to dark Kazuha, holding her to Kazuha's mortification. The dark version held Kazuha tighter when she attempted to pull from her grasp and whispered mockingly in her ear.

"Bet you wish you wish this were a dream, but it's not!"

Kazuha felt herself be let go as her vision faded yet again against her will, was it just her imagination or did she see a dark smile on Heiji's face?

XOXOXOXOXOXO

When she awoke, Kazuha wasted no time in leaving, bidding her dad a farewell, pecking him on the cheek and departing before he could utter a word. She's early waiting for him to show, fidgeting and bouncing around nervously. This isn't a dream, it's a nightmare! Kami wasn't giving her chance for anything he was punishing her, but why? Was her past life really that bad? She came closer and closer to having a meltdown, thankfully Heiji popped up; she didn't give him chance to fly back into the bench. Just yanked him and started running without certain knowing where to go.

"Kazuha, what the in the world are you doing?" Heiji shouted trying to keep up with her as she led him through the city.

"Shut up," Kazuha growled looking everywhere but at Heiji. "Just trust me!"

Heiji didn't say anything, but a worried look crossed his face. Kazuha dragged him up the stairs of a bridge, but when Kazuha saw who was standing in the middle of the bridge she came to a complete halt. Dark Kazuha just smiled crookedly at her, she felt Heiji loose hold of her hand. She turned to face him, just to see Heiji lose his step on the stairs and fall, she reached out to catch him, but didn't reach in time Kazuha closed her eyes when she heard the crunch of his neck. Kazuha just closed her eyes while trembling, tuning out the words her dark self said; this time she let the dark take in her willingly. What is this hell?

XOXOXOXOXOXO

It's a never ending cycle, Kazuha just can't win, she still tries with all her might to save him, but eventually she starts to give up. Kazuha truly hates it when she can't even act surprised about the dead body in front of her, she just signs with defeat and whispers along with her dark self that she's failed again. If Kazuha ever gets them out of this she'll have to apologize to Heiji, because she now knows of how much of a bitch she can be thanks to Dark Kazuha. This time Heiji got stabbed, she holds him just staring waiting for her vision to fade right along with his life. Her tears come quietly, they always do.

"Heiji," She whispers as he struggles to breathe. "I love you."

He stops breathing, Kazuha leans in and gives Heiji's lips a soft and gentle kiss, and his lips are cold now. She holds him close as it all fades out again.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

How long has it been? Don't laugh or gasp, neither lose your shit, but it's been ten fan-fricking-tastic years that she's been trying to save her Heiji, so mentally she's at least twenty-seven now or something, when trying to save your dying beloved you sort of forget trivial things such as birthdays. Her only companion so far is her other self; though her mocking her while she holds a dead Heiji isn't really something you find in a companion. Her eyes are so weary now; they match Heiji's dead ones. Kazuha has lost all kinds of hope, it's terrifying that she doesn't really try to save him anymore, just allows him to jump in front of the truck, and barely flinches when she's coated in his blood. Then it hits her, the solution. She'll try it; surely that's the only way out right? Her eyes change to hope, please, if there's truly a kami, let this work. The dark covers Kazuha.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Heiji and Kazuha wait at the street light, Heiji hat flies off, Kazuha pushes him back and reaches for it instead, her ribbon flies off as she grabs the hat and puts it on, smiling at Heiji as the truck comes speeding right at her. Blood, hers to be exact, splashes and taints everything. Heiji reacts just like Kazuha did the first time, covering his mouth to prevent himself from vomiting and tearing up as he chokes out her name. It's really cruel, but she can't help but smile smugly she notices dark Kazuha watching with disbelief.

"What you see is exactly what you're going to get..." She whispers to her dark self, take that bitch. Then the weirdest thing happens dark Kazuha tears up, then images pop up of Dark Kazuha feeling going through the same thing Kazuha did, then she disappears, a man takes her place, its Heiji, but he's different. Her eyes widen, no, _no_. Kazuha closes her eyes for the last time it seems, but she has a feeling it really isn't. She'll apologize to Heiji later.

It all fades.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Heiji wakes up shuddering, tears pooling in his eyes, Kazuha's ribbon is in his hands, he clutches with all his might, holding it right over his heart. He isn't by himself, his light self reveals himself just staring before settling with a smile, waiting for the words to leave his lips. Heiji sits quietly for awhile, just wetting the ribbon with his cries.

"I'm sorry Kazuha," he croaks into her ribbon."I failed to save you again."

The End?

XxXxXxX

Hey, did you cry? I hope you did :D *Evil laughter in the background*  
Comments are loved, I mean look at that lonely comment button ready to be filled w/ you ;)  
HINT HINT  
Okay, I'm done just wanted to give you guy's something for not posting anything in billions of years ('A')/


End file.
